Communications networks, such as the Internet, provide access to a vast library of content. For instance, communications networks may be leveraged by media players on personal computers to access and render audio and video programming. The interactive nature of the content sources and communications networks enables many users to select, access, or leverage a specified content selection from the vast library of content at a time desired by the user.
While the communications networks may enable access to rich interactive programming, content owners have expressed concerns about improper and unauthorized reproduction of copyrighted works. These concerns are amplified by the lossless nature of digital reproduction, the impact of which may be compounded by distribution over the Internet using file sharing programs, and the availability of tools to engage in improper use by content recipients. Such concerns may dissuade some content owners who would otherwise consider making their content selections available, or limit the circumstances under which the content owners make the content selections available.